The Dishwasher: Part 1
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Part 1 of many(undecided amount)! A short and fluffy fic of YamiYugi (Yaoi) and what they do while they're waiting for the dishwasher to finish washing the dishes. Not as bad as it sounds!


**************  
  
**The Dishwasher:** _Part 1: Yami/Yugi (YGO)_  
  
(This will be very short! But don't worry, it'll be packed full o' fluff!!)

  
**************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I swear to god it's better than it sounds! Really! ^.^  
Lots of romance, fluff, humour… What more could you possible want?  
Oh yeah! Lots of Yami/Yugi scenes! ^_~  
And you've got yourself a perfect little fic!  
So read on! ^^  
And don't forget to review!!!! *huggles everyone*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  Yami watched intently as Yugi ran around the kitchen, gathering any and every dirty dish that he could possibly lay his fingers on. He placed them carefully into the dishwasher, and sighed as he put the last plate inside. He turned around, and looked at Yami suspiciously. He eyed the tall glass full of iced water, and put his hands on his hips.  
  
  "Yami, I need that glass so that I can start up the dishwasher!" He smiled cutely as he advanced on Yami. Yami smirked, and drank a little more.  
  
  "I'm not done with it." At the look on Yugi's face, he added. "You'll just have to wait."  
  
  "Aw, come on, Yami…" Yugi pouted, and walked towards his Yami until they were only several inches apart.  
  
  "I'm not done, yet." Yami took another slow sip out of his cup, and smiled down at his hikari. "Surely the dishwasher can wait, Aibou?"  
  
  "Nope." Yugi chose that moment to close the gap between them, and pressed his lips against his Yami. He pulled him into a passionate kiss, and pulled away aver several moments.  
  
  Having caught Yami off guard, the teen had drawn his attention away from his glass, and gave Yugi the chance to snatch it out of his hands. Yugi ran over to the sink, emptied all the ice and water into the sink, and put the cup into the dishwasher before Yami could react.  
  
  Yami growled, and walked towards Yugi, who had locked the dishwasher, and turned it on. Yugi looked back at Yami triumphantly with a look on his face that said 'I won!'  
  
  "Now what'll I drink?" Yami whined, suddenly taking a different approach to his predicament.  
  
  Yugi shrugged, and grinned. "I don't know, Yami."  
  
  "Well… How long until the dishwasher is finished 'cleaning' the dishes?" Yami folded his arms across his chest, and eyed Yugi suspiciously.  
  
  "No idea. Shouldn't be too long." Yugi laughed nervously, and was about to walk away when Yami grabbed his arm.  
  
  "Oh, no, you don't. You're staying right here." Yugi cast Yami a puzzled look, and Yami frowned. "Just until the dishwasher is done."  
  
  "Oh, alright." Yugi leaned back against the counter, and sighed in defeat.  
  
  After a few minutes, the silence seemed to be deafening. Yugi sighed again, and blink. Then Yami blink. And Yugi blinked. And again, Yami blinked.  
  
  Yugi blinked twice.  
  
  Yami blinked as he gazed down at the dishwasher, a frown on his face.  
  
  And Yugi blinked, far too innocently for his own good.  
  
  And Yami blinked as he looked over at Yugi.  
  
  Yugi blinked again.  
  
  And Yami smirked.  
  
  And Yugi looked at him, bewildered.  
  
  And Yami pounced on Yugi, startling him, and knocking the two to the ground. Yami smirked as he stared down at the completely surprised Yugi. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the sound was Yugi's heavy breathing, and low hum from the dishwasher.  
  
  Yami lowered himself down, and kissed up Yugi's neck playfully. Yugi moaned at the sudden teasing coming from his darker half, and he closed his eyes for a few seconds.  
  
  Yami smirked again, and sat up, removing his hands from his light's shoulders, and scooping him up into his strong arms. Yugi opened his eyes again, and looked up at Yami with a smile on his face. They sat there for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts as they looked at each other.  
  
  Yugi pushed Yami over, and back onto the ground, and pressed his lips against Yami's, in hope of regaining dominance. Yami's lips parted momentarily, and Yugi smiled into their kiss.  
  
  They rolled around on the ground, lost in their kiss, before they had to part away from the lack of oxygen. Yugi found himself on top of Yami, and snuggled into his darker half.  
  
  "Aibou…" Yami murmured as he rolled over on top of Yugi, surprising his light, and he kissed his forehead lovingly.  
  
  "Yami…" Yugi smiled up at Yami, who was still smirking.  
  
  "Yami?" Yugi waved his hand in front of Yami's face when he received no response, but Yami was quick to catch it with his own hand. He stared at his hikari's hand in his own for several moments, and let them both drop down to the sides. He lowered his head, and left a trail of kisses down Yugi's neck. When it proved to be a problem, he lifted Yugi's shirt up and off of his head, and continued his kisses down the boy's chest, and towards his pants.  
  
  Yami raised his head, and looked curiously at Yugi, who had just closed his eyes in pleasure, and Yami smiled. He was about to lower his head once more when there was a beep that came from the dishwasher.  
  
  Yami smirked, jumped up, ran over to the dishwasher, and opened it softly, careful to not make any noise. In a split second, he had his cup, filled it with ice cold water, and crouched down next to Yugi.  
  
  Yugi's eyes snapped opened at the loss of warmth in time to see Yami crouch down beside him. And to see the smirk that was on his lover's face. Yami kissed Yugi's cheek gently, before getting once more, and walking out of the kitchen, chuckling. He left his completely flustered Aibou lying down on the kitchen floor at a loss for words.  
  
  He got up off of the ground, and headed out of the kitchen. But not before glaring at the dishwasher, and muttering about how it should've taken longer.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ah, yes, finished! Yay! ^_^ It was kind of short, I know! But, oh well! It was fluffy!!!   
^_^  Maybe I can write more short fanfics like this about Yami/Yugi! (Only if people liked it!) ^.^  
  
  There will be a Part 2, Part 3, and even a Part 4 for this mini series! ^_^  
  
If **_ANY_** of you have a favourite pairing from an anime, a television show or even a movie, tell me, and I'll write it into this series!!! Yup, that's right! It's not just a mini Yugioh series, this time!! ^____^

Yay!  
  
 So review, and tell me your favourite pairing and from where they originate! ^_^  
  
; _ ; I have an exam in less than four hours!!!!  ;_;  
I hope you enjoy this fanfic! (I'll be in my exam by the time this is properly posted!) ^_~  
  
************************************  
Thanks To All The Reviewers!!! *glomps everyone* ^.^  
************************************  
  
Sansi: I know, reeeaaaaally strange! ^_^ I got the idea from my friends, who were complaining about their dishwashers, and how they either took too long, or not enough time! -^.^- *blushes* Thanks! I'm really glad that you liked it! I'd write more, but… Hmm… I guess I could write another Yami/Yugi story other than this one if you want? ^____^ I love fluff! Thank you for reviewing!!!! ^^  
  
CherryRedHead: Thanks ^.^ I know, it was a really strange idea! ^^ I love the Ryou/Bakura tooo!!!! ^_____^ I know, my friends are tired of hearing me rant on and on about anime and anime pairings to them, too! -_-' Thank you! I hope you do well in your exams, too! I know… So many exams, so little time! But I felt I did pretty well in my exam. ^_^ Anyway, I'll be posting the Ryou/Bakura part sometime soon! So watch out for it(It'll be entitled 'The Dishwasher: Part 2' ^.^)! Thanks for the review! I always love getting reviews!!! ^_____^  
  
Random Thoughts: ^-^ Thanks! I love Bakura/Ryou too! They're so kawaii together! *glomps Ryou/Bakura* I'll be definitely adding them to my little series! ^_^ Yay! So many people like Ryou/Bakura. Look for 'The Dishwasher: Part 2' because it'll be under that! ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing!!  
  
************************************  
  
  
Please R&R! ^.^  
  
^_~


End file.
